


Inseparable

by LittleMcFlyer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lydia, First Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Old Love, Smut coming soon, alternative universe, fake Lydia and Alec relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMcFlyer/pseuds/LittleMcFlyer
Summary: English version of my fanfic Inseparables. Spanish version also available here in AO3Alec and Magnus had a secret relationship once, which is still in Alec´s mind even years later. He has moved on, he´s about to get married with Lydia Branwell and follow his parents´s dreams. But what will happen if Alec and Magnus meet again out of the blue?Or the one when Magnus and Alec have a secret relationship at high school but when Alec´s parents find out everything goes wrong so they never see each other again. Years later they meet again... But what if Alec is getting married with Lydia Branwell?





	1. Run away with me.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my natural language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake. If you notice one please let me know so I´ll correct it.  
> In case you´re insterested in reading the Spanish version go check out my second tumblr: http://thegalaxiesinmyhead.tumblr.com/

_-Let´s run away._

_-What?_

_-That we could run away._

_-I know what you said but are you insane? What are you thinking?_

_-It´s not so crazy Alec, we could be together, us and no one else._

_-This is so wrong Magnus, it shouldn´t have happened and running away isn´t a solution._

_-Come on Alec, don´t be a coward. It will be like starting all over again._

_Silence. The boy with the black hair seems to doubt, he doesn´t feel very sure about his answer so he chooses to be silent. He´s attracted by the idea but he´s scared of it sometimes. Somehow the inevitable comes out of his lips._

_-What about my siblings? I can´t live without them and they need me too._

_Though it´s a dark night and the lights from the street barely illuminate the room, Alec could appreciate the expression in Magnus´s face, he looks disappointed. Maybe after all it is a bad idea._

_-It´s easy for you to say it Magnus, you don´t have…_

_-Siblings? Family? No Alexander I don´t have anyone but I have you, and I thought that would be enough. – Alec could hear anger in his voice and little bit of sadness hidden in it too._

_-Magnus, I´m sorry. I can´t leave them just like that, they´re little…_

_-And you´re planning to be unhappy your whole life? You´re not going to face your parents just so you can hide behind your siblings’ happiness? –The boy with the Asian eyes takes a breathe while he gets up from his chair, he walks to the open window and looks back at the other teenager – I really do hope that you´re happy with this decision._

_Magnus leaves, he jumps out the windows without making any noise and goes walking as fast and he can, Alexander stays in silence watching him running away to the end of the street, until he finally can´t see him anymore._

Alexander Lightwood woke up feeling sweaty and excited, which seemed weird to him because it was a cold winter night. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, he turned the light on and drank the glass of water he had on his bedtime table. He tried to calm down when the voice of a sleepy female asked:

-Are you ok?

Alec turned around and smiled at the girl.

-Yeah, it was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep Lydia. –He leaned to kiss his girlfriend, who closed her eyes again falling asleep.

The young man laid down and tried to relax once again. But he couldn´t seem to ignore the memory that popped up in his mind, the disappointed look in Magnus´s face. Because he knew very well that it wasn´t a nightmare, it was a memory. The last memory he had of the love of his life.


	2. Isabelle is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for you to know (because I´ve received a little bit of hate) Alec IS gay . It´s not my intention to change his sexuality, I want to make clear that Alec and Lydia are in a fake relationship and you will know why in the next chapters. Lydia loves Alec but Alec thinks he loves Lydia, when actually he doesn´t.  
> I´m sorry if I offend someone, but Alec is still gay here as in the tv show, the movie and most importantly, the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, I´m sorry for any grammar mistake, English isn´t my native language. If you see any mistakes please let me know.  
> I think this chapter is kinda boring but I needed to explain Alec´s life before I begin with the real story. Hope you enjoy!

_**8:45** Go to Jace´s house._

_**10 am** Meeting_

_**Lunch** with Jace_

_**15 pm** Second meeting_

_**Dinner** with family, Isabelle´s come back._

 

Alec look at his agenda with frustration, it seemed that this was going to be another long day like the rest of them, every day the same routine until the weekend arrived. Sometimes Alec believed his head was going to explode, he needed to be more spontaneous but he knew deep down that wasn´t going to happen. He couldn´t just “let it go” when he was in charge of his family hotel in New York which was one of the almost hundred his family owned in the whole country.

-You´re not having breakfast with me, are you? –asked Alec watching as his girlfriend was getting ready to work.

–I´ll have a coffee on Starbucks on my way to work honey – answered the blonde girl – I have to work on the final papers of a divorce today and I couldn´t be more happy to leave it all behind.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was really pretty, the tender look on her face reminded Alec of how she looked at him the night they first met, in a college party five years ago. When Alec saw her, he knew she wasn´t like the other girls. They became friends right away, she understood the boy in some many ways other people couldn´t, and she knew him more than his own family.

And without realizing it, they ended up being boyfriend and girlfriend. They had met when they both were teenagers full of fears and now they were young adults. Lydia had graduated from Law school and she was a quite famous lawyer in New York City, while Alec was preparing to take his father´s place on the hotel business, which belonged to the Lightwoods for two generations now.

-We are having dinner tonight at my parent´s house, - said Alec while biting a toast- Isabelle´s back from Milan.

-I don´t if I can make it on time, I have to say at the office all day – said Lydia while kissing the boy goodbye.

Soon Alec was left alone on his apartment. Alone with his thoughts of _Magnus Bane_ and that memory that always came back haunting him like a ghost every time Alec remembered his teenage years.

-Stop it Alec, it´s been a long time- he told himself out loud while he dropped the empty and dirty cup on the kitchen sink.

 

It had been a long day, the hours didn´t seem to pass at all and Jace couldn’t stopped talking about his new girl: Clary Fray.

-Can you please stop? I swear I heard her name at least a thousand times – Alec said while looking at the road, sitting next to him was Jace, his adoptive brother and best friend. The Lightwoods adopted him when the boy was 10 years old, after his parents (Maryse and Robert´s best friends) had died in an accident. Since then Alec and Jace had been really close.

-I don´t think you´re listening to me bro, I said I think I´m in love.

-Oh please Jace, you will leave her in tears just like you did with every other girl.

-I´ll be officially dating her in a month, you´ll see- the blonde guy smiled.

Alexander laughed, his best friends a truly heartbreaker when it came to girls. He enjoyed being single breaking every girl´s heart.

When they arrived at the Lightwood´s mansion, they were received with a big and fancy dinner, which was usual in the family. Go big or go home they said. Isabelle was more beautiful than ever, she was back in town to rest after some fashion shows in Europe. Alec´s youngest brother, Max was at a school camp and as usual, his father Robert was at a work meeting.

-Well, congratulations Izzy. Mom told me you are going to be next model for Nephilim. – said Jace while having dinner.

-You don´t have all the news I see, - Izzy smiled – I´ll be designing for Nephilim next to a big fashion designer they don´t want to tell me about, but it´s going to be a nice surprise.

-You´re going to succeed Isabelle, I believe in you. – said Maryse to her daughter while looking at the door expecting someone to arrive.

-Besides I came home for a wedding… - everybody´s eyes turned to Alec, who blushed immediately.

-I hope you have a nice dress to wear because you´re going to be the bridesmaid. – the black haired boy announced looking at Isabelle.

-You´re the best brother in the world. –Isabelle screamed jumping out of her sit.

The rest of the night went well except from Isabelle screaming every time someone mentioned Alec´s wedding. At least the distraction was useful, Magnus Bane was no longer in Alec´s mind.

At least for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Any critics will be received! Thanks for reading.


	3. A golden suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry I couldn´t upload this before, I had exams and went on a trip for the weekend.   
> Once again, I must repeat Alec isn´t heterosexual here. He´s gay and in a total fake relationship with Lydia. This chapter is short but I promise next one is going to be better.  
> (Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English isn´t my natural language).

The first time Alec saw himself on the black suit he should wear at his wedding, he was overwhelmed, in a bad way of course. He was filled with feelings of awkwardness he had never felt before. Even though he knew he looked very handsome with it, with the dark colors near his pale skin and blue eyes, he knew deep down there was something wrong with it, something beyond how well it´d fit him…. As if something was out of place…

_“If I ever get married, I´m using a golden suit – Magnus said looking at Alec and smiling at the same time._

_-Golden? Don´t you think that´s a little… weird? – Even though if you think about it, coming from Magnus, everything was weird about him._

_-I think it´ll look good with your skin._

_Alec had never blushed so much in his entire life”._

-Mr. Ligthwood! Are you listening to me?

The boy came back to reality while a skinny and old hand coming from an old lady waved in front of his eyes. She was sewing his suit and threw him worried looks every now and then. Alec tried to smile at her as if nothing happened.

-I´m sorry Mrs. Fairchild… I´m just…

-Nervous for the wedding honey? I get it. – The woman smiled at him. Alec nodded and tried to smile back. -That´s pretty normal, but I was saying I ´m going to…

Alec stopped listening again, his mind going to the same memory once again. He couldn´t seem to stop thinking about him, he spent every day in the clouds because of the same face that smiled at him in his mind. And he hated himself for that. Alec shouldn´t be thinking of him, of that part of his life because it was his past, a past that needed to be hidden. He was a young man with a destiny, with a path and he knew (or they made him believe) that that boy wasn´t in his destiny. He was just…

_“…A mistake that will not happen again. You won´t see him anymore, understood?_

_-Yes sir"._

The young Lightwood shook trying to forget that clear voice shouting at him as soon as it came back to his memory. It still gave him shivers. He had never seen hisfather so angry at him like that time, he had never been afraid of his own father despite the fact that they had never been really close to each other. But it wasnt just the fear what made Alec feel paralyzed, it was the disappointment and embarrassment he felt when Robert Lightwood looked him in the eyes, because it was what his father let him knew with just one look that he felt. He felt disappointed of his own son, and Alec never wanted to see that kind of look ever again.

-Ok boy, you´re ready to change and leave – Mrs. Fairchild gently said.

While Alec changed into his work clothes, black trousers with a blue shirt, he decided to buy the usual coffee he drank before heading to the hotel every morning. He had an important meeting that day. He went into the coffee shop which was near Mrs. Fairchild ´s shop and ordered “the usual”, a coffee with a little amount of milk on it. Alec was the type of person that followed a routine, if you took him out of his comfort zone he would suffer like hell. Once he got out of the coffee shop he walked to his car, got into it and took a deep breath. Nothing bad was going to happen, all those memories were just a trick of the nervous he felt because of the wedding. He decided he wasn´t going to fall on that trick, he was getting married and Lydia and him would be happy. Or at least that was he and his family expected.

Alec was about to put the car in gear when he received a text message from his sister Isabelle, she wanted to know if he´d have lunch with her. He took a deep breath and tried to smile for the eleventh time in the day, maybe talking to the person he trusted the most after Jace would make him relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise next chapter will bring surprises. Thanks for reading!


	4. I look and stare so deep in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lost his s*it at Isabelle´s Fashion show.

Isabelle´s office wasn´t very far from the Lightwood´s hotel in New York, so when Alec finished working by midday he met her at her workplace for lunch. Isabelle looked very happy with her job, she was working with the best American designers, the ones she had been looking up to since she was a kid. She couldn´t stop talking about how comfortable she felt in that place, it was her dream after all, it was what she fought so hard to get and there was no way she´d let it go.

They also talked about what had happened when she left the city, like Jace graduating from college after so much effort and how Alec started to work with their parents at the Hotel. Alec could tell how much Isabelle had missed her siblings, they were all like a big team which didn´t work if they were apart. They protected each other, sometimes even from their parents.

-Well, let´s get to the point – Isabelle smiled while eating her burguer, Alec didn´t understand where all that junk food went. – Your wedding with Lydia, I want you to tell me everything. How did you propose? Are you nervous? Where are you going on your honeymoon? Do you have any surprise for the wedding?

-Oh my God Izzy, when do you breathe? – Alec laughed. – I don´t know, it just happened. You know we´ve been dating for three years now, it was what I had to do. Our parents…

-Our parents?

-They´re happy with this marriage.

Something in the way Alec answered didn´t pleased Izzy, whose smile disappeared.

-What´s wrong? – Alec asked thinking if he had said something wrong.

-It´s just… nothing.

-Tell me Iz.

-Are you truly happy, Alec

? That question left Alec speechless and also breathless. He didn´t expected it at all. He swallowed and tried to answer calmly.

-Why are you asking _that_?

Okay, maybe that wasn´t a normal answer, it just was yes or no.

-Because I´ve seen a lot of people getting married and I know you so well Alec, you have no idea how much… and...you don´t look very anxious or…happy… But I don´t know maybe it´s my imagination, don´t listen to me.

-No Izzy, I´m fine. You know how cold I can be when it comes to emotion but I swear I´m fine. –Alec insisted and lied? He wanted to know why sister was asking him that. Despite his love for her, he didn´t want to talk about his happiness with her.

However, he knew deep down he was lying.

-It´s ok. I believe you. – Isabelle said without looking him in the eyes.

The conversation soon changed into something more fun: her fashion show where she will introduce her clothes and designers. But Alec kept thinking about what his sisters said for days, no one has ever asked him if he was happy, not even Jace, his best friend and brother. Neither Alec asked that to himself, was he happy? Well, he should be. He was getting married to a beautiful girl who was also his best friend, he could trust her with anything, and they shared everything in their lives… Except for Alec´s dreams. He knew he couldn´t talked about them with his fiancée, what if she told his parents? No, he shouldn’t think about it. It was for the best.

For the following weeks Alec tried to think about something else, like his wedding for example, or at least that was his excuse when people (let´s say Maryse) looked at him with anger when he wasn´t paying attention at work.

Days later, it was Isabelle´s fashion show. Every single person from New York´s high society was there. The place was full of journalist and famous people, and it was easy to get lost in there. After giving an interview, the Lightwoods sat next to the runway. Jace showed up with his new girlfriend (or that was what he said she was) Clary Fray, who to everyone´s surprise caused a good first impression on Maryse. And that was saying a lot considering how rude the woman could be. The fashion show captivated everyone, even Alec who didn´t know anything about fashion or clothes. It was right to say he was just there to support his little sister. People around couldn´t stop clapping every time Isabelle appeared, walking with her head high and on high heels, she looked a real professional. It was amazing how much she´d grown up, Alec thought but to him and Jace she would always be their little girl.

When the event was coming to an end, Izzy showed up with a long gold dress. She took the microphone and said a few words thanking the models, her family and friends for the support and the designers.

-And now, I´m very proud to announce the amazing designer of this awesome collection. **Magnus Bane**!

Not a damn thing could had ever prepared Alec for that moment. He was left speechless and couldn´t hear anything for a second, everything around seemed blurry except the face he was in front of. The whole world seemed to lose sense, he suddenly didn´t know where he was.

His heart was beating fast, he couldn´t breathe because the air around wasn´t enough.

He wanted to throw up.

The Asian eyes, the dark caramel skin and his handsome smile that made Alec fall for him once were still there. He hadn´t changed a bit. But his look wasn´t the same. Magnus´s hair was red and… wait, was he wearing make up?

-Alec are you okay? – Lydia asked.

-Y-y-yes. Alec looked at his shaky hands and tried to avoid Lydia´s worried look by hiding them in his pockets.

But if he thought he couldn´t breathe just a seconds ago, he was definitely dead when Magnus looked at him, and he looked as shocked as Alec was. There were barely seconds, maybe a whole minute that seemed like eternity for both of them. But it was enough to realize something has changed in Magnus´s face. Alec needed to get out of there.

Magnus just smiled and hugged Isabelle, waving at the crowd that shouted for them.


	5. Aku cinta kamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the result of Malec´s meeting. This reveals more details about their past relationship but soon there will be a chapter telling the whole story.

At the exact moment Magnus Bane closed his eyes, he lost the eye contact he´d made with Alexander Lightwood, who started to stutter some lame excuses he didn´t even hear just to get out of the room so he could go a place where he could be alone. He ended up at the bathroom and locked himself there, he sat on the floor heavily breathing holding his head with his hands.

  
It couldn´t be. He couldn´t be there. The probabilities of seeing Magnus again had been reduced to zero as time went by and he didn´t even imagine that situation at all even though he thought about the Asian guy for weeks now. It could only be the destiny, the cruel destiny that wanted Alec to suffer once again. But that face… oh if Alec dreamed of that face whose owner was just meters from him. But thinking about that made him more anxious and also realized that his hands were shaking just with the thought of how close they actually were. He tried to relax and think about something else other than Magnus Bane.

  
He didn´t realize how many minutes have gone by, he just knew that the vibration of his phone “woke him up”. It was Jace asking him where the hell he was. Ten minutes later the blonde guy showed up with a worried look in his face.

  
-Oh my God Alec, why did you run away like that? Are you feeling bad again?

  
Alec knew what his brother meant. Years ago this weird behavior of running away and feeling suffocated and anxious by the situation have been normal in the older guy. He stood up and breathed, facing his adoptive brother with the best relaxing look he could pretend.

  
-I´m fine Jace, it´s just… - But Alec couldn´t lie like that to his brother and best friend. He couldn´t say he was fine when it was obvious that he wasn´t. Jace knew him so well, maybe even more than Izzy, so Alec let the words slipped from his mouth – Do you know who Magnus Bane is?

-Well… he´s Izzy´s designer but what do you mean with that question? – Jace looked confused.

  
-He is the reason why my father hates me Jace. He´s the guy I used to date when I was at high school.

  
There was a silence that was about to wreck Alec´s nerves.

  
-No, he can´t be.

  
-Yes he is.

  
More nerve-wrecking silence.

  
-But in that case, what do you care? That happened a long time ago, you´re getting married Alec. – Jace put a hand on his brother´s shoulder – That… thing that happened between you two just left you confused but now it´s over and in the past where it should be.

  
Thing.

  
Jace called it a “thing”.

  
-Yeah, sure – said Alec trying to smile but with the bitter taste of a lie in his mouth.

  
That night he didn´t eat or sleep. His mother said “he had been so nervous about Isabelle´s performance and his wedding”, because she didn´t know who Magnus Bane was. However, that didn´t make things easier for Alec who spent up all night sitting in the middle of his dark apartment, alone, thinking once again of that face.

  
He could still remember the first time he met Magnus, how he loved that personality that Magnus owned, how everyone would turn around to see him when he entered a room, the way he faced the world. He had been the first one in Alec´s entire life that hadn´t looked at him like a freak, like a weirdo. It was the first day of high school and Robert Lightwood had the fantastic idea to send his kids to his old school, some kind of boarding private school, and the most expensive in the whole town. Jace had some deal with the grades so he couldn´t entered there the same time as Alec, which left the blue eyed boy alone with Meliorn, his roommate and new friend, he was a bit weird and addicted to biology and plants. But whatever.

Until he met Magnus.

Until a guy with glitter on his hair had entered in Meliorn and Alec´s room to hide from God knows who.

  
Because Alec couldn´t hear a word, he was captivated by the stranger´s eyes and the way he dressed. Magnus had looked back at him and even smiled. And Alec thought his heart was going to explode when the Asian guy asked for his name.

  
And Alec stuttered and felt so stupid.

  
For the next years after being separated from each other, Alec thought that was the beginning of the end. He couldn´t understand how a simple look could change someone´s fate.

 

Magnus would lie if he said forgot about Alexander Lightwood´s existence. But in the previous years he had met so many people (slept with many of them too) that he sometimes forgot about it. That´s why he left Pandemonium early, where his friends were celebrating the success of the Fashion Show, to make a mess in his loft in the center of New York. He was sitting in the living room, between boxes and old stuff until he found the one he was looking for. The box was called “High school” and it contained a very precious one that Magnus held very carefully. Two boys were smiling at each other, Magnus kissing the other´s cheek. There were a lot of differences between the teen Alec and the one Magnus saw at the Fashion Show. He didn´t want to think about it but he even looked like Robert Lightwood.  
Suddenly tears began to fall because Magnus felt so stupid: there he was, like ten years later, alone in the middle of the night crying for a future that couldn´t be, a future that society (or more like Robert Lightwood) stole from them. He turned around the photo and read out loud the message written in pencil, in a calligraphy that belonged to Alec.

  
-“Aku cinta kamu”. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i´m so sorry I couldn´t write and update before, I was bussy with school, exams and graduation. Now that I´m finally free I promise to update more often.  
> Remember English isn´t my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake. Please let me know what you think about this fic.


	6. Life is a drink (drink from me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I promise to keep updating this fic as soon as I can next week or in these days. I think this is my favourite chapter so far.

-Mr. Bane.

-Mr. Bane please wake up.

-MAGNUS BANE.

The famous Magnus Bane made a sound that his assistant Tessa understood as a “ **WHAT** ”, so she pulled off the sheets of the bed just to found a sleepy man between pillows and wearing an Armani suit from last night.

-Can you tell me why have you fallen asleep with your clothes on? And why on Earth haven´t you realized you have fallen asleep on your Armani suit?

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at himself, yes he was on his favorite suit which he had used the night before for the fashion show. He took a deep breathe while touching his face, he hadn’t had his makeup removed either. He shyly looked at Tessa, who was also looking at him with anger, and Magnus thought he owned her an explanation.

-I was… I was exhausted last night after the fashion show so I laid on my bed and fell asleep. – He knew he was lying and Tessa knew it too. Because for the love of all the gods above he was Magnus freaking Bane, the most famous fashion designer in Brooklyn and maybe all New York, not some stupid guy who falls asleep wearing an expensive Armani suit.

-Ok, let´s suppose I believe you, I´m making breakfast for you and you´re going to have a shower so you can look decent. – Tessa left the room but before she stopped at the door. – What am I supposed to do with all those boxes in the living room?

Magnus opened his eyes completely, he had also forgotten about the mess he had made the night before.

-Burn them all.

-What?

-Put them in the closet and never mention their existence ever again Tessa.

 

_________________

 

-Hey Ligthwood – Meliorn said while entering the room from the bathroom. He looked at his roommate who was on the bed surrounded by thousand of open books. –There´s a party tonight near here, you want to come?

-But… It´s Sunday. It´s school night.

-And? - Meliorn looked at him as if Alec was a weirdo.

-I don´t know, I have exams next week and I don´t feel prepared. – Alec said opening a book and trying to avoid talking about parties. Meliorn invited him to every party he went and Alec kept refusing, it just wasn´t his thing. Alec and parties didn´t go together, they just didn´t fit.

-Come on man, don´t be boring. – His roommate insisted. He soon seemed to remember something and smiled. – Besides, that boy you like is coming too…

Alec froze and blushed. –What, I don’t know what you´re talking about.

-Yeah right, you think I didn´t realize the way you stare at him when he was hiding from Raphael? – “Who the hell is Raphael?” Alec thought. – Or worse, you think I didn´t see you looking at him when he walks by?

Alec swallowed. He wasn´t gay, he definitely didn´t like guys. He just stared at Magnus as everybody else did, how couldn´t he looked at someone who was so confident in his own skin and walked as if he ruled the world? But the truth also was that Alec had never felt attracted to a girl in his 16 years. He tried not to think about it, it wasn´t something he would like to share out loud and less with Meliorn.

-I don´t know who you´re talking about – Alec lied- but I´m not going to a party, I don´t know any of that people.

-Well that´s the point of parties you fool. You can meet new people. I´m starting to freak out because of you, you´re always locked up in this room. I´m starting to think you´re retarded or something.  – Meliorn started to dress up in front of his roommate who tried not to look at the guy´s naked body. – Come with me, if you are not comfortable there then you can leave.

Finally, Alec decided to go the party against his desires but before he could say a word Meliorn warned him that if Alec wore that stupid and ugly black sweater he would throw up, so Alec decided to wear a black shirt and some black trousers. He tried to make his hair look nice but it was in vain, his hair did what it wanted to do. It turned out that leaving school at night was easier than expected: a group of people were waiting for Alec and Meliorn so they could jump over a wall that divided the school and “the outside”, as they called the small town that surrounded the boarding school. After a long walk that seemed to never end, they walked into a big mansion, a lot of teenagers were at the front door, some already drunk and dancing to the music that came from the house. Alec regretted almost immediately being there, he wasn´t used to these kind of places, there was a weird smell in the air and drinks and bottles all over the place. There were couples kissing (and some doing something else) in the dark corners; Alec had never felt so out of place before, he wanted to go back to his room, he didn´t want to be around Meliorn´s friends, who gave him a bottle of vodka and made him drink it.

-Well well, look who´s here. – said a male voice behind Alec, all the group turned around to see and standing there was Magnus Bane, a little bit drunk. – I didn´t know you were coming Meliorn.

Great, if Alec needed another thing to make himself more uncomfortable was Magnus Bane not noticing his presence and Alec staring at him like an idiot. He looked at him from head to toe and couldn´t help to think how Magnus was always well dressed; this time he was wearing a shirt with a scandalous striped shirt and black jeans. But there was something else there, Magnus was an elegant young man who knew how to be the center of attention.

While Magnus was talking to Meliorn´s squad a blonde girl (who Alec recognized as Kaelie) turned off the music to shout “TRUTH OF DARE” and then turned on the music again but louder. Suddenly everybody freaked out and Alec saw people kissing out of the blue or drinking a whole bottle of alcohol to avoid telling the truth. Alec wanted to disappear so badly, and he did. He left his drink and ran into the house looking for a place to hide, he couldn´t tell Meliorn he wanted to go, his roommate was drunk and Alec didn´t know how to go back to school, so he decided to hide somewhere in this unknown house. He went upstairs looking for an empty room where he could hide until the party was over. It turned out he ended up at an old library full of old books covered in dirt, Alec didn´t find the light but the lights from outside were clear enough. He was sure no one would find him there, who on Earth would go to a library in the middle of a party? For the love of God, if his little sister Isabelle saw him there she would laugh, and Jace too. Thinking about them made Alec feel weak, he missed his siblings, and little Max too; he didn´t like being far from home. He started to feel dizzy, the consequence of the alcohol.

-Who are you running from, blue eyes?

Alec jumped and turned around, Magnus Bane was looking at him while holding a bottle of white wine. – I hope it´s not from me.

Alec didn´t know how to answer that.

-Of course not.

_“Idiot”_ , he thought.

-Then from who? You´re Alec right? – Alec nodded and smiled, Magnus had remembered his name. – Ok, let me guess… - Magnus left the bottle on a table and walked to the window – Parties aren´t your _thing_... You´re here because you don’t want anybody seeing you and making you drink and play a stupid game, am I right?

-Is that so obvious?  - Alec asked.

-Of course it is darling. But let me tell you something, the party has just started.

-Great- Alec murmured, he sat on the floor, he wanted to fall asleep but Magnus was there which was something good he guessed. He just didn´t know what to talk about.

-You know why I´m here? – Magnus suddenly asked. Alec said no. – I´m hiding from my ex girlfriend. This is her house.

-Who is your ex girlfriend?

-Camille.

Alec looked at him with horror for two reasons. The first one, Camille: she and Alec share only a class but it was enough for Alec to say she was the most awful person in the world. She was always making fun of people (including Alec), she wasn´t the kind of girl Magnus would date, and they looked and were so different. Magnus was kind and Camille was mean Alec thought. But there was the other reason, Magnus dated Camille, Magnus dated a girl… That made Alec kind of sad.

-You dated Camille? – Alec asked with a shocked look on his face.

Magnus stopped drinking to answer – Everybody dated Camille, of course I was going to fall for her. But she destroyed me so what, never again. Never.

-And why are you coming to her house if she destroyed you?

The Asian boy froze – Well you got a point. I guess I must tell you I´m a weak man who likes to party a lot.

A lot of drinks and a long conversation later, Magnus and Alec were sitting next to each other under the windows, with their backs on the wall. They had a pretty long conversation considering how drunk they were (Magnus more than Alec). The blue eyed boy told him about his siblings and Magnus kept talking about Camille, which made Alec sadder somehow. He also talked about his family in Indonesia. Until the inevitable question came up.

-Now tell me why didn´t you want to play truth or dare?

-it´s just a stupid game to humiliate people and make them say their secrets aloud. I hate it as much as spin the bottle.

-Oh come on –Magnus laughed and Alec thought it was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. – I bet you hate it because you kissed someone ugly or a terrible kisser.

-Of course not. – Alec denied before drinking a long shot of alcohol, he didn´t want to talk about kissing with Magnus. But apparently the Asian boy had a different idea, he sit facing Alec.

-Have you ever kissed someone?

-EXCUSE ME.

-If you ever kissed someone.

Alec swallowed, he felt uncomfortable once again and he didn´t like that. While talking to Magnus had been incredible, everything was so natural, as if they were friends.

-Why do you want to know?

-Alec look at me.

The boy looked up, with the bottle of alcohol still in his hand. He suddenly felt nervous, Magnus came closer and closer to him. This couldn´t be happening, Alec was dreaming or the effects of alcohol were making him imagine things.

-Truth or dare Alec?

Alec laughed but didn´t stop looking at Magnus.

-Dare.

-Kiss me.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? Let me know in the comments below.   
> i think there´s going to be a real party in the next chapter including some karaoke...


End file.
